gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37
Chapter 37 Gate - Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title "Tuka’s Eye " Plot Page 1 Noriko Mochizuki shown in helicopter going to Alnus. Page 2 to the right. Page 3 Third recon team and Noriko shown in helicopter, Mari Kurokawa gives her a candy. Page 4 and 5 Helocopter lands, and Noriko is met by medical staff, and Yōji Itami checks materials to be sent to Japan for contraband. Page 6 Akira Yanagida cuts out Itami for a private talk. Page 7 Yangida talks about the G-8 meeting, General Kōichirō Hazama's desire to punish Itami, and Noriko. Page 8 the information that Noriko's family was t the Ginza during the fight and not heard from since. Page 9 Yanagida invites Itami for a drink later. Itami leaves the team under the "Old Man" and takes Shino Kuribayashi and Mari Kurokawa's bags to them, Page 10 he asks directions and the nurse at the desk discusses the few patients they have. Page 11 Itami calls the girls, and entering Noriko's room sees them drawing blood, Noriko states she's calmer. Page 12 Kurokawa translates her chart for Itami, Noriko asks to phone home Itami quells Kuribayashi's offer of a phone, and says the civilian lines are not in yet, the Lab Tech says she needs a urine sample. Page 13 In the hall Itami informs Kuribayashi and Kurokawa of the problem, later Noriko comes out and thanks Itami. Page 14 shows scenes of Alnus ending with a sunset. Page 15 shows the Japanese walking down the hill to the Civilian town of Alnus the former refugee camp now grown large. Page 16 in the bar many of the female residents are looking at Meia's book new from Japan that has her photo, Delilah's photo, and Tuka Luna Marceau's photo. Meia notes she bought the book to send home. Page 17 Itami gets to the bar Delilah greets him with "Itami darling welcome back." some of the wolf guys also welcome him with Itami darling. Page 18 Yanagida discovers he invited the third team to drinks and dinner, Itami mentions he is such a generous officer. Page 19 Itami and Yanagida talk, his snapping at the palace, and then a visitor looking for the men in green. Itami in the last panel notes the Coda villagers spread their fame. Page 20-21 slowly Yanagida works his way to Itami and his men killing the Flame Dragon they wounded. Page 22 Yanagida asks Itami is there a problem, Itami yells drawing the whole bar's attention "OF FUCKING COURCE!" Itami says he would follow orders, but he's not going to commit suicide or ask others to. Page 23 the third team is stunned. Page 24 Yanagida tells Itami tonight is his treat and down payment, to come see him when he decides to go, and then says go see the blonde elf. Page 25 a change to the Imperial Capital Piña Co Lada hails her brother Diabo. Page 26-27 they discuss the political situation Zorzal El Caesar to be the crown prince, and Diabo mentions Zorzal had said it's time to pick sides. Page 28-29 Diabo muses that Piña will side with Japan and Emeror Molt Sol Augustus would sacrifice Zorzal to gain Japan as an ally. He muses Piña will then be his sibling closest to the Throne. Page 30-31 they discuss things fruther, however Diabo does not mention his musings. Piña accuses him of over thinking things, and says her aim in life is Fine Art. Page 32 Tyuule lays on her bed when Bouro delivers a report for Alnus, and she dismisses him. Page 33 Tyuule allows Bouro to lick her leg while thinking of the Prince she has allowed to use her body. Page 34 about Zorzal, Tyuule says "He will do whatever I ask." Page 35 Tyuule remembers surrendering to Zorzal and muses no one came to my rescue then. Page 36 Tyuule notes that planting evidence that Piña ordered Noriko's assassination Japan would destroy the Empire. Page 37-38 Tyuule muses on the distruction of the Empire, and tells Bouro he will get what he wants. Category:Manga